Womens' Rights & A Woman's Needs
by HorcruxCharisma
Summary: Katara knows the position Zuko is in — his duties as Fire Lord a major factor in the rebuilding of a better world. However, when she suspects an unlikely affair, things become even more difficult. Katara tries to keep the pestering emotions away, regardless. But with a little guidance, Zuko sees that he has a chance at rekindling the flame between a Fire Lord & his Fire Lady.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **A oneshot that's in two parts. This idea had been circling through my mind for quite some time. **

**I do not own these guys, of course. This was simply for fun.**

A quick clarification:** Zuko and Katara did not marry straight after the war. I'm thinking two or three years after. Making Katara around eighteen and Zuko, twenty-one. Their child being born around four years later, seeing as I planned the two to have been married for seven years already. And yes, I _did_ name their son after the Prince Lu Ten who died in battle at Ba Sing Se. I figured it was a fitting name, considering the relationship between Iroh and Zuko. I could very well see him naming his child after the son his uncle lost.** **That, and I couldn't find it in my heart to name the cutie after anyone else but Lu Ten. **

**Also, there is no Aang-bashing in this. I love Aang, just not with Katara. He grew up to be a very handsome airbender, one that's just made for Toph. Or, of course, Mang! ;) **

**Anyway, I do apologize for any grammar errors you may come across. It's 12:30 PM, and my eyes are pleading for mercy. As is my brain. **

* * *

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_.  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned._

**— Try**, P!nk

* * *

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Fire Lady and Waterbending Master, sat on the stone bench within one of the palace's many courtyards. Her smile, radiant and warm, only grew larger as her three year old son crouched down, his weight balanced on the souls of his small feet as he gazed down to the grass were a small dragonfly had landed near the turtleduck pond. "Lu Ten," Katara spoke with a small laugh, "Don't scare the poor little bug away."

Lu Ten looked up with a toothy smile, his blue eyes bright and mimicked his mother's. "Bug not scared! Silly Mama, silly!" He declared, hopping up to run as quick as his little legs would take him toward his mother. Placed to the side of her thigh, Lu Ten's toy soldier and sword rested. He took the sword in his hand and waved it in front of him.

Katara put a hand out to guide the toy away from her legs, "Careful, sweetie." She was full aware of the strength her young son carried, even if the sword was only part of a fun, innocent game he played. She learned quickly when handling Lu Ten as an infant, her nose was an easy target for his head-butt habits. He was almost as hardheaded as his father.

"Mama wants play?" Lu Ten questioned, giggling as he jumped forward and pretended to stab an invisible enemy. He made loud, sharp noises with his mouth as he continued to battle his way through the war field, earning looks from the maids and servants attending to their business as they walked through the shaded path conjoining buildings of the palace.

Katara laughed softly, "No, not this time. Maybe another day, yes?"

Lu Ten looked at his mother to nod and then continued to roll in the grass with his sword ready to strike. Just as Katara expected the young prince to pounce and stab a few more enemies, he stopped. Another smile blossomed across his toddler features. Slightly confused, Katara glanced around the tree behind the bench she sat upon and caught sight of what her son might be more excited about than his imaginary war.

_Zuko_.

The sun's rays bounced off the gold of the crown in his topknot, Katara noticed, though the Fire Lord did not. It was a small, blinding shock of light and she blinked to readjust her vision. When she saw clearly, she realized he walked along side another, deep in conversation. Katara also noticed, unfortunately, the one that walked to her husband's side was, in fact, a woman — a pretty woman. She dressed in green, her brown hair held up with an elegance anyone could see. Katara saw the features across her face, decorated in light shades of makeup, and guessed she was from the Earth Kingdom.

"Papa, Papa!" Lu Ten had taken off towards his father; arms outstretched in excitement and plead.

Zuko had been listening to something the Earth Kingdom woman was saying when he perked up at the sound of the small voice. His eyes flickered away from her and landed on the small prince, running faster than he had ever seen before. Zuko's face lit with a gentle smirk, "Lu Ten, son,"

Lu Ten reached his father and instantly took hold of the man's dark red robes, tugging slightly. Zuko chuckled and picked the boy up in a swift movement. "Lu Ten," He asked, looking at his son's soft, dirt smudged cheek. "Where's your m—"

"Zuko,"

The Fire Lord tore his gaze away from Lu Ten to find his wife, the sun gleaming off the golden patterns of her dress brilliantly, walking gracefully towards them as she always did when she saw he was in the presence of another. A polite smile played across her lips as she said his name once more, "Zuko, my Lord."

There was a slight twang in the bottom of Zuko's stomach. He knew for a fact Katara didn't use proper titles often, only when something was bothering her but she refused to be blunt about it in the open. It wasn't often, but when it happened it gave Zuko an even more pestering guilt feeling — because he knew he was doing something wrong, he just wasn't sure what.

"Katara," Zuko replied coolly, "I see Lu Ten is enjoying his outside time quite well." He licked his thumb and rubbed it across Lu Ten's dirty cheek, the prince squirming away at the damp contact to his face.

Katara gave a small, airy chuckle. "He grows bored inside pretty quickly nowadays."

"He is lovely, my Lady," came the voice of the woman in green.

Katara hadn't even noticed the woman bow, her attention having been strict on her husband she saw not nearly enough as she used to. Deep down, Katara knew she shouldn't feel as jealous or angered by the lack of attention Zuko presented her with. He was Fire Lord, and things concerning the rebuilding of more cities near the outskirts of Omashu or redesigning some of the Fire Nation ships had become more of a priority than simply showing up for breakfast or kissing their son goodnight. The whole country depended on Zuko and kept a keen eye on him, waiting for something — anything — to snap while he was in power. She could only imagine what spending every day, on a thrown or in an office, waiting for the other foot to drop must feel like. And so Katara put her own feelings aside, for the sake of one less argument.

"Thank you," She finally spoke in reply to the woman's compliment. "You are very kind."

Zuko cleared his throat and shifted his weight, as if uncomfortable. "Katara, this is Jin, from Ba Sing Se." He bounced Lu Ten in his arms a bit as the toddler rested his head on Zuko's shoulder. "We were just on our way to my study for a meeting."

Katara heard the silent message hidden beneath Zuko's stern, golden eyes. He was implying he didn't have time to ponder around in the courtyard any longer, duty called. There were plans to discuss, things to sort. She tucked some of her curly locks behind her ear and nodded, "It was a pleasure, Jin."

"The pleasure is mine, Fire Lady." Jin said kindly, her head bowed.

Zuko hadn't looked at Jin since Katara appeared. He gave Lu Ten a kiss on the forehead, "Continue playing, son. Papa has some things to attend to now."

Katara held open her arms as Zuko placed Lu Ten in her embrace gingerly. "Will you be at dinner?" She asked, her eyes a bit saddened. The answer she anticipated wasn't hopeful.

The corner of Zuko's lips twitched up in a half-smile. "I'll try my best." He gave her a chastely kiss to the cheek before walking away.

The Fire Lady watched, the urge to scream pounding against her insides. Letting out a small sigh, Katara focused her attention back to Lu Ten, his small arms encircling around her neck as he hugged her to him. She placed a kiss to his soft, dark hair as her eyes followed the back of the Fire Lord. She tried to forget the sight and walk away as he'd done. It was hard, but Katara refused to admit she saw that part of her husband more than his face.

* * *

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know we can't do this no more._  
** — One More Night**, Maroon 5

* * *

Katara poured herself another glass of wine, only filling it to a proper amount for the Fire Lady. Eyes were constantly on her, and she'd learn to all but regard them in a serious manner. Except, however, on nights like this — nights that consisted of a ball for one rich man to the next high ranking official's dying grandmother. There was at least two a month, and frankly, Katara had come to hate them. They never left Zuko in much of a decent mood, him being a hater of dancing, drunken fat men and obnoxiously loud music. However, that didn't stop him from giving the people a small dose of the entertainment they wanted.

Katara could easily understand why these parties held such an importance: they were magnificent, held in the palace of the Fire Lord himself. Outside, there were people wearing red and jewelry made of gold, the colors of their nation standing strong. But in here, in the palace, it wasn't just the logs to set the flame, but the flame itself. Red carpets and golden tapestries, towering ceilings and enriching portraits of the historic leaders — Katara was guilty of the awe just as much as the Fire Nation people were.

Though, she'd also grown tired of it. There was nothing blue about it—nothing but her spirit from time to time.

"My Lady," a soldier, young and proper, planted himself at Katara's side. "You look exquisite tonight, if I may say so myself."

Katara gave a small, flattered laugh, "Oh, thank you, you're very sweet!" She used a hand to flatten down her dress a bit, its fabric soft against the palm of her cold hand. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

The soldier smiled, bowing in respect, "Lt. Sung, my Lady."

"Are you having a nice time tonight, Lt. Sung?" Katara asked with a welcoming smile, the wine twirling in her glass from her own fidgety waterbending habit. She always waited for something negative to spring from the conversation with a native Fire Nation occupant. Not many accepted her as Fire Lady, having come from Water Tribe 'peasant' blood. There were a few, however, that shocked her. Such as Lt. Sung.

"Very much so," He gave a small nod, "And you, my Lady? I haven't seen his Majesty around for quite some time."

Katara swallowed her negative comments referring to her husband and said, "Oh, I'm having a fairly pleasant night, I suppose. My husband is not as fond of these gatherings, to be honest."

Lt. Sung parted his lips, but closed them again before narrowing his eyes at something in the distance. He smiled a moment later, "There he is, right over there! His Majesty really has a crowd over there, doesn't he?"

Katara turned to spot Zuko, standing in the midst of a decent sized crowd. Most were women, Katara saw. He was chuckling at something a tall man had said, also dressed in military attire. The crowd erupted in laughter at Zuko's response and Katara's stomach clenched as she spotted his hand make contact with one of the woman's naked arms.

Here she stood, trying her best to put on a nice act for the guests of not only _his_ palace, but _hers_ as well. And not more than once had he attempted to make conversation with her. Things were just as quick and curt as they had been a few days ago in the courtyard before his meeting with Jin. Something — though she tried her best at putting the thoughts aside — felt terribly distant.

Katara turned slightly and put her glass down on the nearest table. "I'm sorry, Lt. Sung," She said and noticed another man had come up to talk to Sung as well.

Lt. Sung looked at her, a small hint of worry in his brown eyes. "My Lady, is there—"

"I just remembered there was something I had to attend to. It was a pleasure speaking with you." Katara flashed him a pleasant smile before starting off through the chattering crowds.

Behind her, she could hear the stranger commenting to Lt. Sung, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of those women were one of the Fire Lord's concubines. I'd be surprised if they _weren't_!" Both men chuckled.

Katara, breathing better now that she was outside of the packed space, licked her lips and batted her eyes. _Concubine_? She shook her head and batted her eyes harder, refusing to spill tears over this. _It was just a stupid comment_, she thought to herself, _nothing but a stupid joke_.

Another set of doors that opened into the ball room opened abruptly, causing Katara to take a step back, startled. Stepping out into the dim lit hall, Zuko and a woman — _Jin_ — walked the opposite direction. A direction that was known to be taken when headed for the Fire Lord's study. Katara narrowed her eyes, "Who does that woman think she is?" She questioned in the shadows of the hall, a trivial rage building in the pit of her stomach.

Without a second thought, Katara felt her feet moving after the two party strays. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but something boiled quicker than sanity.

Before she knew it, Katara was standing with her arms folded across her chest in front of a door guard. "I need to speak with my husband."

"His Majesty is attending to some business at the moment, my Lady." said the guard, firm and quiet.

"Jang," Katara lowered her voice at the guard she had known for more than two years. "I need to speak with my husband, _now_."

Jang kept his eyes forward as he swallowed hard, "My Lady—"

Katara rolled her eyes and pushed past Jang, opening the large door with more force than intended. Inside, however, was no woman. Only her husband, sat at his desk with a quill in his hand. He looked up, alarmed, but settled back to his matters when he saw it was only her. "Katara, were you not enjoying the party?" He asked distractedly, now reading over a scroll.

"She's not in here . . ." Katara thought aloud, raking her eyes over the study steadily, almost feeling embarrassed.

"Who?" Zuko questioned, peering back up at Katara with his brow raised.

"Jin," Katara replied tersely, "That's who.'"

Zuko brushed off the topic, "She left the palace a few minutes ago." He cleared his throat and picked up a letter to skim over. "We should probably be getting back to the party. Some will think it's strange, having no Fire Lord or Lady present at such an event."

Katara watched as he scooted his chair back and moved to stand, running a hand over his nicely groomed hair pulled back in the uniform topknot. She studied his movements, stiff and aloof. "What are you discussing plans about with her?"

"Jin?" Zuko looked at her once again, but only for a brief moment before he walked closer to the door. "Just some things referring to the armies in the Earth Kingdom. More women are wishing to join the military, not only there, but here in the Fire Nation too. She was coming to me to seek some assistance in the matter."

"That's all?" Katara asked, her voice quieter. "That's all she wanted with you?"

Zuko smiled unsurely, confused. "Yes, that's all." Something like suspicion in her ocean orbs made Zuko speak again, "What is it you _thought_ she wanted, Katara?"

She could hear the warning under the tone of his low voice. It was chilling — challenging. "I had heard some things, that's all." Katara brushed it off like he'd done before and began to make her leave.

Zuko stepped in front of her, closing the door behind him, "What things?" When she looked up from starring voids into his chest, her eyes locked with his, and he repeated, "What _things_?"

Katara couldn't help the bitterness that slipped through her voice. "Concubine sort of things, _my Lord_."

Zuko looked at her, a smile of disbelief spread across his lips. "Concubines, huh? You think I was having an _affair_? With Jin?"

"One would be foolish not to think so." Katara retorted, folding her arms over her chest. She watched his expression harden, the dancing flames of the candles lighting the room sprouted a little stronger while casting their shadows along the unblemished side of his face.

"That's ridiculous." Zuko said after a few moments of silence.

"Is it?" Katara dared, "Or is it just something to be expected while fitting into the whole Fire Lady role? You didn't seem so willing to put aside a few minutes with Jin to attend dinner with Lu Ten and me. And never once have I seen you leave a party to escort someone out. Maybe—"

"Maybe _what_? Katara, are you listening to yourself?" His voice had raised, the rage in his eyes becoming more apparent. "We're talking about an affair! What — because I spend a little more time with one person in a conference than another I'm suddenly fucking them too? Is that what you think?"

"I might be, yes." She bit back.

Zuko gave her a harsh glare, "You're one of the last people I'd expect to go around and believe rumors like that. Complete bullshit, Katara. That's all they are."

"Bullshit, huh?" Katara enclosed a little more distance of space between them. "I'm sorry for being a little more alert these days and taking in as many different angles of this situation as I can. They could be right, I could be wrong —but you don't help clarify around that particular subject much! No, _you_ only make these harder and harder to figure out with your negative, distant attitudes toward everything and everyone in the past few months. But, then again, what's new?"

"Oh, please." Zuko rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, his voice rising once again. "Like you aren't overdramatic to begin with, Miss Saint! There I was, minding my own damn business when you barge in and convict me of some crime I'm far from guilty of! I hardly see how I'm the negative half in this predicament!"

Katara held her ground, the shouts and glares were something she'd seen a countless amount of times. They weren't always for her, but that didn't mean she hadn't seen the way Zuko fought with one advisor and then another. She'd studied the way he fought, the way he held himself when he felt threatened or became defensive. "Are you considering this from my point of view, Zuko? Can you honestly say you wouldn't think the same?"

Zuko's jaw tightened and he averted his gaze elsewhere, "That's—" He paused and took the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "—_absurd_."

"Then tell me nothing happened. Tell me nothing has ever happened between the two of you. Ever."

He was quiet, his lips formed in a tight line. Finally, he admitted, "If I told you that, I'd be lying." Katara's jaw dropped a bit and she took an unconscious step back, the words stinging her skin like a fresh burn. "But, look — I — Katara, it isn't what you think." Zuko seemed more irritated with himself than her then. "We met years ago! Even before I was with Mai. We went on one _stupid_, immature date back in Ba Sing Se when Uncle and I were fugitives." He held her eyes, "That's all."

Katara was slow with her response, "I was right, then . . ." Suddenly, she didn't feel so hurt because of Jin, only jealous. A simple, pretty looking girl was able to steal more attention away from the Fire Lord than his own wife and child. Granted, Jin wasn't all to blame, but she was part of it. Katara contemplated over the fact she might only be targeting Jin because she ached for something to be mad at in a guilt-free way. Zuko was, and always had been, out of the question. Being Fire Lord was a busy, busy job. What could she really expect, married to a man with such high power?

Despite her longing, Katara knew she could never ask more than was required of Zuko. It wouldn't be in her place to do so. She wouldn't have thought twice about it two years into their marriage, but they were younger then. The intensity of the situation hadn't set in quite as much as it had now. This was how things were — and this is how they were supposed to be.

"No," Zuko shook his head, "You were wrong. I never had any sort of affair."

_Not technically_, she thought, _but actions speak louder than words_. "It wouldn't matter anymore, now would it?" Katara gave him one final look before brushing past him and leaving the study with a wave of frustration in her path.

* * *

_This is our luck, baby, running out_  
_Our clothes were never off_  
_We still have our roads to run about_  
_To scale the map, scale the map,_  
_To get us back on track. _

— **Under the Sheets**, Ellie Goulding

* * *

During the night, Katara began to bend the water of her bath in small circles around her fingers. She played with the element with cool, relaxing sighs escaping her lips every so often. The bathwater was warm, inviting wonderful senses to her skin. Outside of the large bathroom lit by candles with soft hues of orange, Lu Ten slept soundly on his stomach atop the large master bed. Katara kept the door cracked and listened for his steady breathing when she wasn't concentrating on her bending or keeping the pesky thoughts of the fight between her and Zuko from the previous night away.

Katara reached for a sponge and soaked it in water. She poured the scented oils down her back and began in the task of scrubbing at the wet skin. With a slight hum to herself, she reached for another bottle of body oil sitting at the edge of the tub.

Then there was a sound, sudden and quiet.

There was no ringing of Lu Ten's subtle voice from the bedroom, making Katara aware it could only be an assassin or, more than likely, Zuko. She knew from past experiences he didn't say much when he decided on joining her for a bath. He simply removed his clothes, released the topknot, and slid in.

Tonight wasn't much different.

Katara instantly felt the water grow warmer, tingling her skin in an appeasing manner. She glanced back at him reclining back against the edge of the large, round tub. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Acknowledging his presence for not a moment longer, Katara continued on with washing the oils from her back hurriedly. It wasn't hard with her bending, but her husband must have thought otherwise.

Wordlessly, Zuko leaned forward to run his fingers over Katara's back gently. He took the sponge from her hand when she stiffed under his touch. It was typical of Katara to become rigid around him after a fight. It wasn't anything he hadn't become used to over the years.

"You don't have to." She said shortly as he pulled her closer, their naked bodies touching under the water and above. Katara aimed her view to something less Fire Lord and more to the decorations that surrounded her bathroom: heavy, red curtains blocking the moon's light, marble white sinks, the soft rugs placed on the ground around the tub in which she sat . . . Regrettably, Katara wished she _had_ allowed the maids to assist her with a bath instead of shooing them away like she normally did.

"I want to." He countered silkily, rubbing the sponge up her spine. She knew denying his kindness so soon would only push things a little too far, so she went along.

Katara felt the goosebumps rise along her arms. She bit her lip at the sensation, the hot skin of her husband against her own. Somehow, it never got old, but remained reviving. She felt Zuko's breath on the back of her neck once he moved her hair off one shoulder and over the other, allowing him access to more of her sensitive skin.

Zuko worked the sponge down her back, under the water, and back up again. He ran his own palms down her upper arms and down over her thighs. Katara watched as his alabaster digits repeated the routine, this time his lips making contact with her shoulder. He feathered a kiss there and trailed a few more to the back of her neck.

Katara's mind began to cloud when he spun her around, her body in between his legs. He let the sponge drift off over the quickly warming water as he moved a hand to cradle the side of her jaw. He brought her face close to his and demolished the space between their mouths with a heated kiss. His mouth commanded hers, pulling her to straddle his lap, and she complied.

Katara felt the small jolts of heated pleasure wherever his hands roamed — up her sides, through her thick, wet hair and along her thighs. Their tongues began a dance of their own and Katara almost melted into it. She could feel herself holding back, keeping a wall around the intimate feelings she would have released long before he ever took the sponge out of her hand.

Zuko's hand ventured up and gave a light squeeze at her breast. As his thumb ran over a taut, brown nipple, Katara was snapped out of her trance. "Wait, no," She said once she drew away from her husband's hungry mouth, desperate for air. Before she could get a good look at his swollen lips or lock gazes with the pair of golden eyes, he was attacking her neck in messy kisses.

"Zuko . . ." She said breathlessly, fighting the urge to forget whatever anger still lied in her bones. But she couldn't — she'd goaded it aside more times than she could count in the last few months. Katara _needed_ to be angry. She needed to let the anger die out, not push it aside until it built up to the point of no control.

In the back of her mind, she heard his tempered voice: '_. . . because I spend a little more time with one person in a conference than another I'm suddenly fucking them too?_'

"Zuko, he's outside — Lu Ten is sleeping outside on the bed." She tried, pushing herself back a bit.

The Fire Lord's grip loosened from around her waist. He gazed at her with lust filled eyes, hungry for her. It was a look she hadn't seen in weeks. "That's never stopped us before." A grin played across his features, adding to the mask of seduction Katara fell for so well.

He kissed her again, sweet and tempting. Katara pulled back before she lost even more control than she already had. Below her, she could feel the entirety of the firebender's body. His toned abdomen, his firm muscled legs and the erect member that pierced into her thigh beneath the bathwater were beginning to put her mind into a hazy state of decision making. "Not this time," She said softly, avoiding his stare.

Zuko moved backward in the water, causing it to ripple violently. "You're not still mad about the affair thing, are you?" He let out an icy chuckle, implying she was fatuous or irrational if that were the case.

She stood and stepped out of the tub, bending the water from off her body in the process. "Possibly," was all she could muster.

"Katara," Zuko watched as she took a red towel from the countertop and wrapped it around her cold, naked body. "It was just—"

"It's been a long day, Zuko," Katara said calmly, turning to face him. Ignoring the twitch of his jaw, she finished, "I'm going to get some sleep." With that, she exited the bathroom and shut the door behind her softly.

Zuko ran his hands over his face roughly, muddling up his hair in the process before he sank down into the water until it flooded up to his chin. He sighed through his nose as he starred up at the high ceiling in the stillness. Alone.

* * *

_Baby I think I owe you one,_  
_Every time I come around you're ready for the letdown_.  
_Here I sit alone,_  
_It was my fault I know. _  
_If I were you I wouldn't take me back,_  
_Just let me down slowly please._  
— **The Letdown**, The White Tie Affair

* * *

"Your Majesty, Prince Lu Ten has asked to see you before he attends his afternoon tutoring." The guard at the study room's entryway announced behind the closed door.

Zuko looked up from writing a letter to the king of Ba Sing Se, his quill propped in his hand. "Let him in." He replied, turning his chair to watch as a small child walked through the doorway, his back straight and proper as he did so. Zuko smirked, "What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

Lu Ten bowed sloppily with a mischievous smile across his lips. He ran happily over to his father's lap and climbed up with little effort. "Papa," He said as Zuko turned the chair back to face the desk straightly. "Papa, what you doing?"

Zuko had set his quill down but moved it before Lu Ten got his hold on it. "I'm writing a letter."

"To who?" Lu Ten asked curiously, holding up the letter as if reading over its words. "To Mama?"

Zuko ran his hand tenderly over his son's hair, not yet long enough for a topknot of his own. He looked down and studied the ends of Lu Ten's dark brown locks — almost impossible to recollect as brown unless caught under the sunlight — as they curled slightly at the nape of his neck. Zuko knew he inherited that feature from his mother and her only. It was a solemn reminder of the moments Zuko had shared with Katara, combing his fingers through the curls in the morning as she slept next to him before he left for the day's work. In truth, he wasn't even sure he'd taken the time to repeat that acquitted gesture in months, the ripe years of their marriage suddenly seeming decades ago.

"No, son," Zuko replied, "Not to Mama this time."

Lu Ten wiggled his legs, "Why?"

"Mama doesn't need me to write her letters, Lu Ten. She can speak to me whenever she wants." Zuko answered patiently.

The young prince rested against Zuko's chest, acting exasperated with that answer. "She not going to talk to _you_!"

Zuko lifted his brow, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Mama not like talking to you, Papa. She not, she not." Lu Ten shook his head, leaning forward again to study the small jar of ink.

Zuko found himself frowning, "Lu Ten—"

The guard in the hall announced, "Your Majesty, Master Iroh!"

The study door opened once again and Lu Ten's face brightened, "Uncle Iroh! Uncle Iroh!" He said, scrambling to get out of Zuko's lap and trample the entering old firebender.

Iroh smiled warmly down at the small child, "Oh, Lu Ten, my boy! Look how you've grown!" He took a seat in a chair facing Zuko's large desk and lifted Lu Ten into his lap.

"Uncle," Zuko said, "It was nice of you to come for a visit. How's the shop running?"

Iroh's eyes glittered with joy and peace, "It's running just fine, nephew. Just fine." He kept from Lu Ten pulling on his gray beard and asked, "And how are things here in the Fire Nation? There's been word of some project concerning allowing women join armed forces."

"Yes," Zuko nodded stiffly, his mind continuing on with the circumstances between his wife and him. "In all truthfulness, women contributed a lot in the missions to stop the war. Some have opted they wish to join armies in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. I see no problem with it, my own wife being one of a warrior status herself. As is my brother-in-law's wife, too."

"Ah, the Lady Katara," Iroh asked serenely, "And how is the Fire Lady, Nephew?"

"She's—" Zuko paused as Lu Ten's eyes fell on him. He cleared his throat and shrugged a shoulder, "She's fine."

Iroh quirked a brow and watched as Zuko began finishing the letter he had been writing. There was something in his face that hinted tension — his narrowed eyes, stern brow and firm jaw. It was enough for Iroh to sink his meddling ways into. "Lu Ten, I think your father and I have some things to discuss."

Two pairs of eyes shot in the old man's direction, Zuko's knowing at what was about to come. Lu Ten's nose scrunched, "But why?"

Iroh gave him a gentle pat and set him on the ground. "Now, Lu Ten. What have you been taught about disobeying your elders' orders?" Lu Ten's eyes rounded a bit. He looked quickly over at his father, sitting still at his desk. Zuko's brow flicked up in a quick motion that sent Lu Ten running for the door.

Zuko waited until his uncle's laughter had silenced before speaking, "What is it we need to _discuss_, Uncle?" _Here it comes_, he thought and sighed as he did so.

"You tell me, Nephew." Iroh gave a smug smile, instantly cracking the Fire Lord into a grumbled rant.

"She's _impossible_, Uncle! Impossible!" Zuko raked his fingernails against his scalp. "What have I done? I don't even remember the last time I did her wrong! We get in a few arguments, here and there, yes. But what married couple doesn't? Why is she so damn difficult? If only I could read what she was thinking on a piece of paper! This would all be over that way." He leaned back in his chair and laughed bitterly, "And do you know what the last thing we fought about was? An affair! A damned _affair_! Can you believe that? She thinks I was fooling around with _Jin_, from Ba Sing Se! Oh, spirits, she's crazy."

"Jin? From Ba Sing Se?" Iroh questioned, puzzled. "The young woman I set you up on a date with years ago?"

"Yes! Wait, no. Yes." Zuko gripped the bridge of his nose, "That's beside the point here, Uncle."

Iroh nodded, "Right, right. Please continue."

"Why would she think I was having an affair? That's a pretty serious assumption, don't you think? It's her, I know. But regardless! She has more sense than _that_. Doesn't she know me better? I'd paint half the palace blue for her!"

"Does_ she_ know that?"

Zuko shot his gaze up, locking with his Uncle's in a moment of silence. "What?"

"Does she know that, Zuko?" Iroh repeated calmly, folding his hands over his belly. "Does your wife know you'd do such a thing for her — that you would sacrifice a simple, yet declaration, of a color for her?"

"I—" Zuko frowned slightly, "I'm not sure."

Iroh went on, "You tell me that you've been working on coming to a compromise with other country leaders and officials over the rights for women. I would imagine you've been working on this for several weeks, yes? You've probably been in countless meetings, written a number of letters and prepared several different speeches on why this sort of step in society should even be considered." Zuko was quiet. "However, Nephew, it seems to me that you might be overlooking one important detail: a woman's _needs_. Those are tricky, tricky things. But, nevertheless, they should never be overlooked."

"Are you saying I should look into the needs of all these women hoping to join armies?" Zuko questioned.

Iroh chuckled, "No, Nephew. Not those women — _your_ woman." He smiled, "When was the last time you gave a little attention to the Lady Katara? When was the last time she has felt complete and satisfied in your presence? I know this might seem silly, Zuko, but it is a necessity in the form of a healthy marriage. She is the mother of your child — your son, your _heir_. There isn't a doubt in my mind Katara hasn't let you down when it comes to raising Lu Ten. In return, it would be nothing close of a hassle to shower her in attention from time to time. Women need to feel accomplished, _loved_. They need to be assured they're beautiful every once in a while, that they are the only ones you would fight a thousand wars for."

"I guess you're right," Zuko said considerably, starring holes into his desk with thought.

"Can you blame her now for the assumptions she had?" asked Iroh. "When a woman is neglected for so long, a number of things could stem from it. One of which, is the anxiety of an affair going on behind her back. I've seen it many times in my life time. Once with my own wife."

Zuko could hear Katara's cries in the back of his mind: "_Are you considering this from my point of view, Zuko?" _He cringed to himself, knowing now what he failed to realize sooner. Katara was lonely. "I've screwed up."

"Yes, yes you have." Iroh nodded with a smirk. "That does not mean they cannot be fixed, though, Nephew."

Zuko pressed his elbows upon the desk, resting his face away in the heat of his palms. He let out a long, exasperated sigh. "When this is over, I won't hear the end of it. I just know it." _Katara's my wife, after all_, he added silently.

* * *

A/N:** So, please tell me what you thought! Review?**

**Part II should be up in the next few days, I'm hoping. This is not an on going story, for those of you who are a bit unfamiliar at what a oneshot means. This particular oneshot happened to be a little longer than I anticipated, so I cut it into two parts.** **If you have any other questions, feel free to ask! **


	2. Part 1

A/N: **Hey, guys. Sorry this took forever to update. I have no connection to internet where I live for now. So I had to wait on getting it up until I was where I had access. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It was a pleasure to write! And finish, sadly.**

* * *

Do what you wanna do  
Keep building it higher,  
Keep burning it down.  
You lose who you are when you  
Keep burning like fire,  
Like it's all around.

— **Fire**, Sleeping With Sirens

* * *

Katara had one of her common maids wake her early. She dressed in her typical wrappings across her chest and slid into loose blue calf-length pants, convenient for any type of workout. She then stood in front of the large bathroom mirror to wash her face and brush her mane of hair once more.

"My Lady," The common maid bowed slightly as she handed Katara the hair brush she used often, a birthday gift from her father years ago.

"Thank you, Lei," Katara replied and used the tool to help rake her hair back in a messy hold. "My son," She set the brush down atop the bathroom counter space and went in search for her waterskin. "Has he been bathed this morning? I'm sure he's up already."

Lei smiled kindly, "Yes, My Lady, he is up and about. Although, His Highness has been a bit difficult about the bathing subject."

Katara never had her maids bathe Lu Ten often, with the exceptions of mornings like these. She had a healing class to teach for young firebending girls and boys at noon, an establishment Katara took pride in. She had found that over the years, Zuko's firebending talents weren't good for only defense, but soothing techniques were also possible. Firebenders were capable of warming the skin and blood with a simple touch, calming pain or frustration. The definition of healing was different from that of the Southern Water Tribe in some ways, but Katara saw it as a way to teach young Fire Nation benders a more peaceful way of helping one another. In the last two years, it had prospered slowly.

Letting out a knowing sigh, Katara attached her waterskin to her waist and said, "Inform his nurse that he is allowed to play inside for now. When I return from my class, have him sent in to me and I'll bathe him myself."

"Yes, My Lady," Lei nodded and bowed as Katara went to leave, a small towel draped over her forearm.

"Thank you, Lei." Katara smiled, "Have a nice morning."

Katara walked peacefully towards one of the smaller arenas embedded within her palace where her classes were usually held. Her feet remained bare and she occasionally tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ears. Inside, Katara felt that it was a good thing for the passing servants and maids to see her in such a way: casual and free. They weren't serving some type of goddess or mighty spirit, but a human just as themselves. Though Katara knew her place above them, she cherished the relationships she held with the working people around her home, treating them as equals during appropriate times.

"My Lady," bowed an elderly servant.

"My Lady," bowed the younger man to the servant's side, as well.

Katara gave them a warm smile as she passed them by in one of the many long hallways, "Good morning, Hiro. Good morning, Ling."

Upon arriving at the wooden double doors blocking her way into the small indoor arena, Katara noticed Hara making her way slowly towards her in the process of walking by. "Oh, good morning, Hara!"

The old maid, present in the delivery of the prince, smiled politely. "And good morning to you, too, My Lady."

Katara flashed her a smile and pulled at one of the large doors to enter the arena. However, walking inside, Katara found herself welcomed by complete silence. The small arena sat empty and cold against Katara's skin due to the lack of bodies. She hurried out the door she previously walked through and caught up with Hara, still walking slowly towards an unknown destination. "Hara? Hara, where are my students?"

"Hmm?" Hara studied the young Fire Lady's puzzled expression, "What are you talking about, My Lady?"

"My class is today, like it is every week." Katara explained, "However, there's no one in the arena. I don't remember canceling it."

"Ah," Hara nodded kindly, "I believe Fire Lord Zuko might know a thing or two about that, My Lady."

Katara's hands curled into clenched fists at her sides. _Zuko_, she thought grimly, _just perfect_.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before Katara was face to face with Jang, standing to his duty outside Zuko's study door. She looked up with a cold expression, her eyes narrow and her brows squared with annoyance. The corner of Jang's mouth twitched down and he took a small step away from the door. "M-my Lady . . ." He stumbled, swallowing hard.

"Why, thank you, Jang." Katara said, her face suddenly blossoming with a kind, radiant smile. Oddly, that put Jang more on edge and he resumed in stepping away. However, once inside the large study office, Katara's cold expression returned. "Zuko—"

Zuko turned from reading a letter at his window near the desk. He blinked and then smiled brightly. "Katara!" He put his letter down on the desk and made his way closer. "Katara, love, how are you this morning?"

Katara almost lost her anger at the tone he used: sweet and calming. She shook the questioning thoughts and resumed in her actual purpose for barging in unexpected for the second time in two weeks. "Zuko, what have you done to my class? You know what day it is!" She folded her arms across her chest, a hip pointed out slightly. "_Where_ are my students, Zuko? Where are they? What did you do this time? Spirits, Zuko! I have . . ."

She went on, but Zuko had seemed to lose focus. His lips were parted slightly as he leaned against the edge of his desk. While she talked on, her arms flaring occasionally to emphasize certain points, he raked his eyes over her body and heard nothing.

Three years ago, Zuko had been told by several others that childbirth would change a woman — not only mentally, but physically. Zuko considered that thought and found it to be reasonable. And when Katara began to grow more in the chest area during the early months of pregnancy, he found it to be a little more than just _reasonable_.

Of course, once Lu Ten was born, Katara refused to be seen naked by anyone — especially Zuko. She complained about her flabby stomach, the stretch marks and how her breasts now fell different than how they had before Lu Ten was born. Though, it didn't take long after the palace healers informed Katara she was off all restrictions to help her body regain strength for the intense workouts to begin. For months, she stayed on a strict daily routine between taking care of Lu Ten, attending to Fire Lady business and dueling in bending with off-duty guards and, occasionally, Zuko himself.

And here she was, standing in front of Zuko. He hadn't thought she looked that much different than she declared after having Lu Ten, but he could definitely see how she'd changed now. It was always a pleasant sight to see, time after time and again. It seemed to never get old.

Zuko's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. His golden eyes took it all in, the sight melting into his brain: the smoothness of her neck, the way her hair fell down from the way it'd been tied, the white wrappings fastened around her bosom, the chocolate colored skin of her muscled abdomen, the curve of her round hips . . . Zuko blinked a little harder and folded his hands in his lap while he pretended to listen to her rant. Though her body still held those small changes — or scars, as Katara put them — from childbirth, she was beautiful and Zuko almost instantly grew a feeling of intense guilt.

It had been a long, long time since he took the time to remember that. Much less _say_ it.

"Zuko? Zuko, are you listening?" Katara took a step forward, her jaw tense.

"Katara," Zuko shed a smile and stood straight, "Your class hasn't been _canceled_." He chuckled and put himself closer to his wife, her face twisting into a confused look. "I just moved it to a different location."

Katara's blue eyes held his, unsure. "Moved it?"

Zuko nodded lightly, "To the big arena. Like you asked." He smiled when her lips parted, taken back with shock.

"T-the . . . _big_ arena? My class? There?" She had asked Zuko twice before if her class could occupy the bigger arena, the more space for her class much needed. He'd been too busy to get the details sorted out with army generals who used the arena daily for training new soldier recruits. As she'd done with plenty other things, Katara put off the request and kept from nagging.

Another chuckle escaped his throat and he cradled a side of her cheek to bring her face close and kiss the other. "Yes, the big arena." Zuko said against her skin before backing away and turning back to his desk. He picked up his letter he'd been reading and flashed Katara a grin, "You'd better getting going, love. Your student's will be waiting for you."

* * *

It isn't easy for me to let it go  
'Cause I swallow every single word.  
And every whisper, every sigh,  
Eats away this heart of mine.  
And there is a hallow in me now.

— **Sweet Nothing**, Calvin Harris ft. Florence

* * *

Two days later and Katara woke to sunlight beaming through her bedroom terrace. She moved her face into her pillow and let out a muffled groan. Sluggishly, Katara slid up in bed and yawned, her hair was a mess and the strap to her nightgown slipped down her shoulder. She looked around the room and saw it was empty . . . and quiet.

Katara's eyes widened and she threw the covers from around her body. She stumbled out of bed and burst through her bathroom door in a panicked rush. Grabbing a brush for her hair, she began to attempt at untangling the mass while scrubbing at her teeth with another brush.

The bedroom door opened and Katara praised the spirits to see Lei making an entrance with fresh sheets in her arms. "Lei!" Katara exclaimed, looking a mess. "Lei, what time is it? Where's my gown?" The questions flooded through her lips in a jumbled sort of way.

Lei lifted a brow, her head cocked to one side. "My Lady, why are you in such a rush?"

"Why?! What do you mean _why_?" Katara moved back into the restroom and put the brushes away. She began splashing water across her face and grabbed a towel to scrub it off quickly. Facing Lei again, she continued, "Lei, I'm supposed to be at a conference meeting with Zuko today! Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

Lei watched as the Fire Lady hurried to the wardrobe in search for her formal business gown. With a small smile, Lei answered, "No one woke you, My Lady, because His Majesty ordered us not to."

Katara grew still and looked back at her common maid, skeptical. "Zuko told the maids _not _to wake me for the meeting?"

Lei gave a short nod, "He ordered us to let you sleep in for the day."

"_Sleep in_? What?" The waterbender shook her head in utter confusion. That wasn't like Zuko. He always took pride in making a good appearance, especially with Katara at his side for meetings with other high officials. "Why?"

The maid answered happily, "The Fire Lord has scheduled you a day at the spa!"

Katara scowled, "The _spa_?" Usually, this would have been news to thrill her down to the bone. However, today was not one of those thrilling news days. Things weren't adding up quite right.

"Yes, he moved the meeting until tomorrow so you may have a day at the spa with—"

Abruptly, the bedroom door was kicked open and a loud cry rang, "Sugar Queen! You up yet?!"

_Oh, La_, Katara thought as her jaw dropped. _Toph_?

"Goodness, Sugar Queen. You take _forever _to get your ass out of bed! I've been waiting here for I don't know how long. We're wasting daylight, you know!" Toph smirked from the doorway, her arms crossed in her usual stance.

Katara tried to ignore the feeling of a headache coming on. "Toph? What are you doing here?"

"Well, _technically_, I'm here to discuss these stupid military things concerning women's rights and all that fun crap with Sparky. Not that I'm against any of it, it's a marvelous idea. Really. Not that I'm not already head of loads of things in the Earth Kingdom myself — the Earth King sends his regards, by the way — but it's nice for other flimsy women to try and do the same, too." Toph let out an exaggerated sigh, "_Anyway_! Sparky thought it would be a nice idea if I spent some time with you before the meeting tomorrow." As it grew quiet, she added in a soft tone, "It's been a while, you know."

Katara felt herself warm up to the idea a little more. Years ago, their positions on the spa idea had been switched. That being acknowledged, Katara agreed Toph was right: it _had_ been a while. So, she stood and smiled, "How's Lin?"

Toph's face brightened with a smirk, "She's a little devil, I'll tell you that much." Katara laughed and Toph returned the question, "How's the little prince Lu Ten? Still burning his bedroom curtains?"

Katara rolled her eyes at the memory. Lu Ten was two when he'd been playing in his room and set his curtains on fire. The maids were screaming and hustling around to get Lu Ten out safely, alert the Fire Lord and Lady, and put the flames out. It was a night of chaos — and gave Katara plenty to write about in the letters to her brother and friends. "No," She answered with a joking annoyance. "It _moves_ like water, and that's all that matters."

Toph barked out in laughter, "Sure, sure!"

At the spa, the two benders relaxed in pure bliss. They'd gotten their nails treated to, their hair washed and their feet massaged. They had sat in the steam room for quite a while. It brought back fond memories.

Toph now reclined back in her small bath of mud, eyes closed in tranquility as her hair stayed wrapped up in a towel. "It's hard being a mom. I now know why my mother punished me so much. Lin is like a miniature version of me, and she's only three. If I could go back, I think I'd slap myself a few times just for my mother."

Katara laughed and slouched back in her own tub of mud. "But, you know, I think being the wife of a Fire Lord might be harder."

"Harder?" Toph's eyes were open, her lip curled in astonishment. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Reluctantly, Katara shook her head. "I'm serious. At least, it seems that way."

Toph frowned slightly, "I wish I were better at giving marriage advice."

Katara cracked a smirk, "I could give you some," She joked, "Take into consideration what firebender you screw around with." Though she never regretted her marriage to Zuko, Katara laughed at her own moment of crude humor.

Toph, laughing, nodded, "I could see how that might be important." The laughter died down and she spoke again, "Hey,"

Resting her head back with eyes closed, Katara hummed, "Hmm?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about Sparky. I think he's trying his best."

"I think so, too." Katara replied, hoping to convince herself more than anything.

When Katara and Toph returned to the palace, Toph announced she had to get going to prepare for the meeting tomorrow morning. Katara was a bit sad to see Toph leave so soon, but understood. Walking along, Katara rounded the hall on her way to check up on her son when she ran into Zuko discussing something with — to her dismay — Jin.

Katara composed herself forcefully. This meant nothing, they were merely _talking_. Talking meant nothing. They weren't standing very close, either, as Katara noticed with instant jealous eyes. Before she could greet them with the politeness she wished she could abandon for just a moment, Zuko caught sight of her and smiled.

"Katara!" He said and cut Jin short of her sentence. "Katara, love, there you are."

"Fire Lord Zu—" Katara's breathing hitched as she was swept into her husband's embrace and gifted with a deep kiss. He took advantage of her opened mouth and drew her hard against his chest and robes.

Zuko pulled away, his arms still placed protectively around her waist. "You look nice today." He said casually, looking her over. "Did you have a nice time with the reckless earthbender?"

"Yes," Katara nodded and looked up to meet Zuko's eyes. "I did, thank you."

"Good," He replied with a grin and attacked her neck in suggestive, quick kisses. He nibbled her ear for a moment and returned to the kissing.

Katara, feeling her skin tickle with each peck of his lips, began to laugh. "Zuko!" She tried to squirm away, but he only held her tighter. "Zuko, stop!" She attempted between bursts of giggles.

Zuko smiled against his wife's flesh, "Could I get a please with that, My Lady?" He teased and slid a hand up her side.

Katara let out a small, breathless gasp when she realized where his hand's implied destination. She caught it against her ribs and gave him an unbelieving smile. "Zuko!" She said in a sharp undertone.

"As much as I love to hear the sound of my name come from between your pretty lips," His low voice was at her ear, sending a chill down her spine. "It isn't a please, like I asked."

Katara slapped his shoulder and he continued to shower her neck and face with little, gentle kisses. She laughed again, this time surrendering. "Okay, okay, _please_. You're in the middle of something, I hope you realize."

Zuko drew his face away and glanced back briefly. Jin stood there, awkward with her hands behind her back and her head faced down. He grinned cunningly and looked back down at the woman in his arms. "Yeah, I remember." He leaned in and caught her lips in another full kiss. It deepened within seconds and he only wanted to continue it in the bedroom when he felt her hands slide up his arms and link behind his neck. She tasted fresh, sweet and her hair had smelled like jasmine, driving his senses up the wall. Zuko almost frowned in anger when she pulled away and licked her swollen lips with a slight daze in her eye.

Katara was at a loss for words at what had just happened. She avoided looking at Jin standing a few steps behind them, though she felt a strange sense that she had won. Zuko was _hers_, drawn to _her_. The display of affection said just that. A small victory ran through her veins, blossoming into a new sort of happy. "You should probably get back to work . . ." It almost hurt to say what was realistic.

"Yeah," Zuko muttered, probably. He appeared conflicted when he unraveled his arms from around her, taking a small step back. When she dared to hold his gaze before they went their separate ways for the remainder of the afternoon, Katara saw his face light up with a toothy grin. "You look beautiful today, by the way." He said and motioned for Jin to follow him off.

Katara watched him walk off, continued on her way, and smiled.

* * *

So, what if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat,  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you.  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore more in this hole.

— **Caraphernelia**, Pierce the Veil

* * *

After a long day, Katara retreated back to her room for the night. She hated party planning. The tables had to be a certain way. The decorations could never be the same as the party before. Musicians needed to be rounded up. Invitations had to be addressed. And now Katara's feet were sore.

The Fire Lady sighed and was thankful when she grew closer to her bedroom door, too tired to think about a bath for that night. The warmth of her bed called out to her, as did the softness of her pillow and more comfortable nightgown.

Katara made her way passed the guards, through the door and was welcomed by an odd sight across the large room. "Zuko?"

Zuko looked up from his lounging position on the bed. Sprawled across his chest was Lu Ten, sleeping soundly as Zuko ran his fingers over the toddler's soft hair. "Shhh," The Fire Lord whispered as Lu Ten stirred in his sleep, gripping the sheets over Zuko's bare chest a little tighter.

Quietly, Katara slipped into the bathroom and changed. Awkwardly, she avoided Zuko's stare as he watched her walk around the bed and slip under the covers. In the dim light, she could see the spark in his golden orbs as he looked down at Lu Ten again. "I didn't know you'd be in her already." She admitted in a soft whisper, gathering her hair to fall over one shoulder.

Zuko didn't look up, "I retired early tonight."

"Why?" Katara wanted to know. It was rare for this to happen, with the exception of a few days out of the year. For example, when Zuko was seeming ill or when he_ was_ ill. Tonight, he was neither.

He squired his brow at her, "Is that so strange?"

"Yes."

Zuko replied coolly, "I was tired, I retired early. When I got to the room, Lu Ten's maid said he was having nightmares and was asking for you. You weren't here, so I took him and told him stories until he fell asleep."

Lu Ten stirred once more in his sleep and slipped off Zuko's chest. He fell back on the bed in the space between Zuko and Katara, never waking. Wearing nothing but his small pair of trousers, Lu Ten stretched his arms up and his legs out with his small toes forming into a point. His abdomen stretched, as well, before he yawned in his sleep and relaxed back into a comfortable position: snoring softly with his arms and legs spread wide.

Katara had watched the whole thing and broke out in a small laugh, her hand covering her mouth. Zuko smirked and snickered, "He sleeps like a rock."

Brushing a lock of Lu Ten's hair away from his forehead, Katara whispered, "Thank you."

Zuko moved his arms to fold behind his head, "For what?"

"For putting him to bed tonight," She answered simply. "He misses you some nights . . . most nights." _Like I do_, she added silently. Katara met his gaze and — careful of Lu Ten — leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Zuko's lips. "So, thank you."

* * *

This is the day I learn to feel again.  
We've all been taught to let go.  
Show your strength,  
Hold on, hold on.  
Can you see the change in me today?

— **Adrian Makes It Rain**, Everyone Dies In Utah

* * *

Katara was on her way to the dining room for supper when she heard Lu Ten calling for her, "Mama! Mama!"

"Lu Ten?" She turned around to see the small child running toward her with a big smile on his face. Katara had already been expecting him in the dining room with his maid close by — _not_ running in the halls unattended to. "Where is Yan, sweetheart?" She asked when he reached her, starring up at her with innocent eyes as she referred to the woman who tended to Lu Ten when Katara could not.

Lu Ten said simply, "I not know."

Katara was going to have a bone to pick with Yan when she got to the dining room. _That woman_, she thought.

"Mama, Mama, Mama," Lu Ten began pulling on her dress impatiently. "Mama, Mama!"

"What, what, what?" Katara returned, crouching down to lower herself on his level. "What is it?"

Lu Ten looked as if he were thinking something over in his mind. His face scrunched in thought, his bottom lip sprouting out a little farther while he did so. He looked down at his feet, his toes wiggling in his shoes. Finally, his head popped up with a smile, "Oh!" Quickly, he ran a few steps back and then turned to face his mother's direction again.

Katara laughed lightly, "Lu Ten, what are you—"

The Prince attempted at clearing his throat, the sound coming out as a loud cough, with his hands folded behind his back. He then said, "Fire Wady Katara, His Majestwy quested you eat wif him in courwtyard . . ." He looked as if he were thinking again. "Uhmm . . . tis evening?" Holding up his straight posture, Lu Ten remembered to smile again.

Katara rose and gave him a curious look. "Okay," She spoke, slightly unsure. "I'd love to."

Lu Ten bowed sharply and then ran to take Katara's hand in his small one. "Tis way, My Wady." He announced and led her away with a serious expression.

Entering the courtyard, Katara's breath escaped her. The palace structure enclosing the grassy area was lit with hanging lanterns in shades of blue and white. From the branches of the single courtyard tree, small white candles hung and added on to the hazy golden lighting. The pond trickled with a fountain Katara hadn't seen before, shimmering with the moons natural beams. At last, her eyes found a small table near the pond and tree, draped with a white cloth and decorated with a single candle, plates and a letter. "What . . ."

"I hope you like it."

Katara heard the voice from behind and turned to see Zuko approaching. She smiled incredulously, "_You_ did this?"

Zuko flashed a frown, "Your doubt in my creativity is assaulting." He looked down at Lu Ten then, giving him a pat on the head. "Good job, son!"

Lu Ten lit with joy, "Ice cweam for dinner, Papa?"

Chuckling, Zuko nodded, "Yes, ice cream for dinner."

Katara gave him a look, "Oh, no, Zuko, your creativity is impressing. You just used our son to bait me in."

"It worked," Zuko defended, almost childlike. He called out, "Okay, Yan! You can approach now!" Zuko picked up Lu Ten as Yan came out from behind the tree.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, "You made Yan hide behind a tree?"

"_I_ didn't, Lu Ten did. It was his idea, not mine." Zuko answered simply and addressed the Prince, "Okay, son. You're going to go have ice cream for dinner with Yan. Mama and I have things to discuss, alright?" Lu Ten nodded. "Give Mama kisses before you go." Zuko leaned over with Lu Ten in his arms.

Katara smiled as Lu Ten gave her slobbery kisses on both cheeks. Zuko put him down and she watched as he trotted off with his hand in Yan's. When they were out of sight, she said, "I cannot believe you're letting him have ice cream for dinner."

Zuko chuckled, "He sleeps like a rock and drives a harder bargain than his uncle."

To his words, Katara couldn't help but melt into a defeated laugh. She touched her face and shook her head before spinning around and gazing over everything once again. "So," She let her hands fall to her sides. "What _is _all this? What's it for?"

"It's for you." Zuko came up to her side.

Katara glanced at him, "What's the occasion?"

Zuko slide his hand in hers and linked their fingers together as he led her toward the table. Once there, the candles from above glittering across Katara's bright eyes, he said, "I wrote something for you." Zuko recalled the memory of Lu Ten speaking to him in his study. "Lu Ten had come into my study days ago while I was writing a letter. He asked if I was writing one to you, but I said no." He released her hand, gave her the letter wrapped with a blue bow, and scratched the back of his head. "Then I thought maybe I should — maybe I _should_ write you a letter." Pause. "So I did."

Katara studied his face for a moment longer before unraveling the bow and unfolding the letter. She looked down and read the message: "_I fucked up. Forgive me?_"

Bursting into a laugh, she mused, "Poetic justice serves you right, My Lord."

Zuko felt the anxiety slide from his shoulders with the sound of her melody of a laugh. Swallowing anymore hesitation, he slid down onto his knee and gazed up at her face. He looked at Katara, really _looked_.

And there she was: his waterbender, the mother of his child, his _Fire Lady_.

"I know . . ." He started and searched again for the right words. "I know it's been a while since I've gotten down on a knee — and I hope this doesn't seem to cliché — but I just want you to know that's I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, Katara. I didn't realize. I didn't realize anything. And . . . and I know an apology can't fix everything. I know it can't make up for anything, either. But I want to try." With a crooked smile, Zuko added, "If you'd let me."

Katara fell into a thoughtful silence. She reached out and brushed the scarred side of Zuko's face. "You know, you didn't have to do all this," She looked at the letter and set it on the table. "If you were sorry for something, all you had to do was say so." Katara beamed down at him, rubbing away at any tears threatening to fall. "Then again, you were never really good at communicating your feelings, were you?"

Zuko chuckled in agreement, staring back up at her through his dark lashes. "So . . ." He grinned, "You forgive me then?"

Katara nodded, laughing, "Spirits, yes!"

Zuko's face illuminated, the candle flames flaring. He went to stand and grabbed Katara up with him in the process. She linked her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her close. Zuko buried his face against her neck and hair, breathed in, and smiled. _His_.

Katara inched back to see his face. Her fingers danced across the plain of his cheek as she said, "You did all this work, after all. It's the least I could do."

Zuko captured her lips in a kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut, noses crushed. He channeled all of his gratitude into the simple gesture, his body warming against hers in all his excitement. It was a long, fulfilling kiss, breaking with ease. He let her sink the few inches down to her feet and placed his forehead to hers. "Join me for dinner, Fire Lady Katara?"

A quick peck to his lips and she answered, "I'd love to, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

Have faith in me.  
I said I'd never let you go and I never did.  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it.  
If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
You'll always find me right there again.

— **Have Faith In Me**, A Day To Remember

* * *

A/N: **So, tell me what you thought! **


End file.
